


white picket fences

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [7]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Part 7 (!!) of 'a messy situation'. Beth considers her future with Rio when she's faced with someone from Rio's past.





	white picket fences

**Author's Note:**

> I worked at this chapter all morning and then took a break to come back and rework some stuff this evening. I'm not 100% happy with it, I don't feel like I tapped into the emotion I was wanting to capture. But alas. Enjoy!

“I must still be asleep.” Beth said breathlessly as she padded into the kitchen in her house shoes. Rio was at the stove, scrambling eggs. Her children were all sitting at the table with food on their plates, glasses full of orange juice or milk. “This has to be a dream.”

Rio turned his head and grinned at her, “ _ Hey _ , baby.” He scooped the scrambled eggs onto the plate beside the stove, which was already garnished with toast and two pieces of bacon. “I was just about to bring this up to you.” 

“I can’t remember the last time I slept in.” She remarked as she took the plate from him. “Or had breakfast made  _ for _ me.” Beth couldn’t even think of a single Mother’s Day or birthday where she hadn’t fed her family before she got to put a bite in her mouth. 

“You were still sleepin’ when I woke up. Thought you looked like you needed the rest.” Rio pressed a quick kiss to her lips, before he turned his attention back to making a plate for himself. 

“Thank you.” Beth told him sincerely, her eyes lingering on him before she moved to join her children at the table.  

“Mommy, I had a nightmare.” Jane stated, her brows furrowed together. 

“Oh no sweetie, what about?” Beth questioned, taking a bite out of her toast. 

“There was a tornado.”

Beth frowned, reaching over to ruffle her hair. “Oh boy. I hate dreams like that. How about I come check on you tonight okay? Just to make sure you don’t fly off to Oz without me. Does that sound okay?”

Jane nodded. 

Rio brushed his fingers over Beth’s back as he walked past her, moving around the table to sit. “I told her that dreams ‘bout tornados are really just her brain trying to process changes in her life.” 

Beth sighed as she looked at her daughter. “I can’t imagine why any of them would have to process _ changes _ in their lives.” She shook her head. Apparently it wasn’t just Kenny who needed to talk to someone. They were just little people after all, dealing with stress and confusion about everything. 

She turned her attention back to her plate of food, forking up another bite of eggs before remarking, “I think you’ve been holding out on me. You can cook.”

“I can.” Rio smirked, taking a bite of his bacon. “You’re in luck.”

“This changes  _ everything _ .” Beth grinned at him. “You would’ve stayed over way sooner if I’d known you’d cook me breakfast.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.” Rio met her eyes across the table with a warm smile, before he sat a little straighter. “Hey, I might be late tonight. You still want me to come by?”

“How late?” Beth questioned. 

“Later than normal.” Rio said cryptically, the muscle in his jaw ticking as he clenched it. “Gotta handle a situation outside of the city.”

“ _ Right _ .” Beth frowned. “Just be quiet when you come in, the kids will be sleeping.”

“Of course. Of course.” He sniffed as he held her gaze. “It might be two or three.”

She nodded her head slowly. “After the kids get on the bus, I don’t have anything tomorrow. I don’t mind getting woke up early.”

“I’ll come back then.” Rio said before dropping his gaze to the plate in front of him. 

* * *

Rio left just after noon and Beth didn’t hear from him again for the remainder of the night. Annie and Sadie came over, distracting her from looking at her phone a dozen times. There had been something off about the way he’d discussed the  _ job _ . And he hadn’t wanted to elaborate on the topic when they were away from the children. Whatever it was, he didn’t want her involved. 

Beth checked on Jane twice, before she went to bed without him, taking a few Melatonin pills to force herself to sleep, instead of lying awake worrying about him. How quickly he’d become such a prominent part of her life. She missed having him beside her. God, she hadn’t even  _ cared _ when she kicked Dean out. 

Just after three in the morning, a loud bang downstairs woke Beth up. She was cautious, grabbing the gun from the top shelf of her closet, before venturing towards the stairs.

Danny appeared in the threshold of his bedroom, “What was that noise, mommy?” 

“Go back to bed sweetheart, it was just the ice maker.” Beth lied, tucking the gun behind her back so he couldn’t see it. 

He lingered, before shutting the door. 

Beth crept down the stairs, her eyes straining in the darkness. It had to be Rio. He’d said he’d come back around three. But he was always so stealthy.

“Rio?” Beth questioned quietly as she peered around the corner of the stairs and spotted someone lying of the floor of the kitchen. 

“ _ Yeah. _ ” The figure lifted a weak hand and waved at her from his prone position.

“What the hell happened?” Beth questioned as she stepped into the kitchen and sat the gun down on the kitchen counter. She moved to kneel beside him, her heart clenching at the sight of him. Even in the faint glow from the streetlights outside, she could see the blood on his face. 

“Shit I shoulda handled before today.” He coughed and wiped at his busted lip. “Some of my aux guys got a bit outta line.”

“Looks like more than  _ a bit _ .” Beth grimaced as she surveyed him, trying to make account of his visible injuries. “Everything still attached?”

Rio chuckled. “More or less.” He tried to sit up, but gave up quickly. “Thought it was a one-on-one. Ya know. Man to man. I brought one of my guys as look out… just in case. Turned out he was in thick with my aux guys.” He pressed his hand to his ribs. “They got me good.”

Beth sat back on her heels. “Do you need me to call 911?”

He shook his head. “Nah. I’ve had worse.” Rio wiped at his lips again. It was busted up pretty badly. Had he been punched in the face? It looked like his teeth had tried to go clear through his bottom lip.  “Damn miracle I got here. Fucking light headed.”

“You need water.” Beth got up quickly. 

“I need a  _ drink _ . That’s what I need.”

She rolled her eyes and returned with a glass of water. “Sit up and drink.” Beth told him. 

Rio let out a pained groan as he sat up slowly. “ _ Fuck _ . My ribs.”

Beth watched him as he drank the water, her brows furrowing as she looked at the bloody lip prints he left on the glass. “Do you think you can make it upstairs?”

He sniffed, before sinking back onto the floor, “Honestly? Nah.”

“What’d they do to you?”

“Let’s see… My aux guy Jimmy was standing in front’a me.” He recalled as he wiped at his bleeding lip again. “Thought shit was fine right up until my look out jumped me from behind with a fuckin’ crowbar or some shit.”

“You got hit with a crowbar?” Beth’s eyes widened in horror. “Holy shit, Rio.”

“I ain’t done yet.” He coughed a little. “That shit was just to get me on the ground. Two or three other assholes came outta nowhere.” Rio lifted his head to look at her. “Got my piece out and took down one of them. Jimmy kicked the gun outta my hand.  _ Shit _ . Nah, he tried. Someone was standing on my wrist until I dropped my gun. It’s a blur, babe. A fuckin’ blur.”

“You need a doctor.”

“Mama, I’m fine.”

“Your wrist could be broken! You got hit across your back with a fucking crowbar.” Beth moved to lean over him, she could see the pain he was trying to mask. “You’re hurt.  _ Really _ hurt.”

“I’ve been worse.” Rio sighed, blinking slowly as he looked up at her. “I got here.”

“I don’t know how you did.” Beth shook her head. “Do you have some gang doctor or something? I see that in movies. Isn’t that a thing?”

Rio gave a pained chuckle. He looked like he was deliberating on something. After a moment, he tilted his head to look at her, “ _ Yeah _ . I got a doctor. Marcus’ mother.”

“Oh.” Beth inhaled sharply. “Well, should I call her?” She questioned  and attempted to keep her voice from wavering. 

“I’m fine.” Rio insisted, trying to sit up again, soldiering through the pain. He started to get up slowly, clutching at his side. “Yea, you should call her.” He admitted, laying back down. 

Beth nodded and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his cellphone. The screen was cracked, but still usable. “What’s she under?”

“Baby mama.” He answered, giving her a look. “She knows about you.”

“I should hope so.” Beth tried to curb her tone. “It’s Monica right?”

“Yea.” 

Beth pressed send on the call and switched it to speaker phone. It rang twice before Monica picked up, “Hola  _ papi _ . It’s early. Or is it late?”

“Hi, it’s actually Beth…”

“Oh,  _ hello _ . Is he in trouble?” Beth tried to ignore how crisp Monica’s tone turned when she realized it wasn’t Rio. 

“He got the shit beat of him.” Beth responded. “Maybe a broken rib or two? I don’t know, but he should see a doctor and I guess that’s you.”

“Where’s he at?”

“My house. 1464 Oakland Avenue.” Beth explained. “I’m going to try to get him upstairs. He’s currently laid out on my kitchen floor.”

“I’ll be there in an hour. Don’t move him. You might hurt him worse than he already is.”

“Thanks Monica.” Rio said with a strained voice. 

“Anytime,  _ papi _ . See you soon.” Monica retorted and the line went dead. 

“I’m going to need coffee before she gets here.” Beth said as she shut his phone off and sat it aside. “A whole heaping pot of coffee.”

“You jealous?”

“Well you never told me that she’s a  _ doctor _ .” Beth leaned back against the island, stretching her legs out in front of her. 

“ _ Beth _ .” Rio held his hand out and wiggled his fingers. Beth took his hand, curling her fingers gingerly around his. “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Beth snorted. “Oh  _ please _ .” She reaches out to brush her fingers over his forehead, looking down at him. “I just like knowing what I should be expecting.”

“She’s good people, alright?” Rio squeezed her hand tightly. “It was a one off thing and she got knocked up with Marcus. We’re cordial. It’s good. She takes care of me and my guys if shit goes sideways.” He coughed again, grimacing. “You ain’t got nothing to worry about.”

“I’m not worried about her.” Beth sighed, “I am, however, worried about you.” She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. 

She didn’t want to admit that she was just a tiny bit jealous. It was to be expected. They were still getting to know each other on a romantic level. Their pasts were still just vague stories and offhand comments, especially his. Marcus’ mother had never really come up. She was never really part of the conversation the way Dean was. Which made sense. 

Beth hated that those twenty years with Dean had left her with self doubt. The second she’d heard that Monica was a doctor, she was reminded of the fact that she was nothing more than a housewife. Which  _ wasn’t  _ true. She was in business with Rio. They were partners. A highly illegal business, but one she was damn good at. She wasn’t just a housewife anymore and she had to reprogram twenty years of feeling like that was all she would ever be. 

* * *

 

Despite Monica’s recommendation of keeping Rio on the kitchen floor, Rio had  _ insisted _ that he make it upstairs, just in case they were still working on him when the kids got up for school. She arrived mere minutes after they had finally gotten Rio into their bed. 

Monica was  _ beautiful _ . She was almost exactly what Beth had imagined her to be like, when she’d first found out that Rio had a kid. She was petite, with shiny dark hair and unrealistically good skin. She made scrubs look like a fashion statement and Beth felt more than a little inadequate standing there in frumpy  _ mom _ pajamas and a housecoat. 

“You’re a lucky man, Rio.” Monica remarked as she examined the dark bruising coloring his back from the crowbar. “Keep in mind, my examination is purely surface level — but you don’t appear to have received a spinal injury. You’re able to walk, move, you’ve got feeling everywhere you should. It’s a deep bruise and it will take some time to heal.”

“And his ribs?” Beth questioned as she sat down on the foot of her bed, watching Monica help Rio lay back after she finished examining his back. 

“One does feel broken.” Monica turned to look at her. “His ten and twelve appears to be fractured, based on his pain levels. Again, without an x-ray I can’t accurately identify it. It could just be bruising. He’s not having difficulty breathing and his lungs sound clear. I’m not concerned that he punctured them. He may have some severe bruising to the costal cartilage, but it’ll heal.” 

“How long am I gonna be bedridden?” Rio questioned probing at the butterfly suture on his forehead. 

“Your ribs might take six weeks to heal. No lifting anything heavy between now and then, no strenuous activity. You won’t have to be bedridden, but limit your movement.” Monica glanced at Beth. “Don’t let him do anything foolish.”

“I’ll try my best.” Beth smiled a little. “Luckily, I know how to change medical bandages. I can handle all of that.”

Monica arched a brow. “Would you look at that,  _ papi _ . Perhaps you won’t need my assistance anymore, after all.”

Beth flinched, but Rio didn’t miss a beat. “Beth’s cut out for this life.” 

“I’m happy for you, Rio.” Monica said with a tight-lipped smile. 

“She got ‘er practice in when I shot her husband in the chest.” Rio remarked with smirk.

Monica’s brows shot upwards, “You didn’t tell me she’s married,  _ papi. _ ”

Beth cleared her throat, “ _ She  _ is in the process of getting a divorce.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “It’s messy.”

“Everything Rio gets himself into is  _ messy _ .” Monica said as she picked up the medical equipment she’d brought with her, tucking it back into her purse. “Take it easy for the next six weeks. Sit back on the business dealings for a bit.”

“I’ve got Beth to handle that for me.” Rio rested his hand on his chest, rubbing his fingers over the bandaging wrapped around him. “I appreciate you coming out here, Monica.”

She nodded her head. “Any time, Rio.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Beth said as she got up off the bed. Monica followed her out of the bedroom and Beth shut the door behind them. “Thank you for coming out here. I don’t know what I would’ve done if he hadn’t had someone to call.”

Monica shrugged. “It sounds like you can hold your own.” She gave Beth a once over. “Marcus speaks very highly of you and your kids.”

“We love having him over.” Beth remarked as they headed down the stairs. “Emma’s always asking if he’s coming over.” 

“Rio’s fond of you as well,” Monica stated.

Beth felt a flush burning across her skin. “Despite what he gets himself into, he’s a good man.”

Monica nodded her head in agreement. “I don’t know what I expected you to be like,” She said as she lingered at the front door. “Rio made it sound like you hung the stars in the sky, all by yourself.” She crossed her arms across her chest, looking around the house. “I knew you had children, but I wasn’t expecting this level of domesticity. Rio always said he didn’t plan to settle down.” 

“I don’t think he’s settled down at all.” Beth shrugged, even though her mind wandered to him making her breakfast yesterday morning. He was a little settled. He was spending more and more time at her house. There were more days spent together, than there were days spent apart. 

“Just be aware that Rio isn’t the white picket fence sort of guy.” Monica cautioned, before she reached for the door knob. “You have my phone number if you run into any trouble with his injuries. Just keep the bandages clean. Keep him off his feet.” 

Beth nodded her head slowly. “I’ll do my best. Thank you again for coming out here.” She lingered in the doorway and watched Monica walk towards her car. It hadn’t been the worst situation she’d ever been. Monica had been pleasant, albeit a little chilly. But Beth had to admit that she’d been a little crisp with her too. 

The last thing she needed was another person sowing seeds of worry in her heart. She  _ knew _ that Rio was not the sort of person you grew old with. His lifestyle was the sort of lifestyle that could see him shot dead next week or hauled off to federal prison tomorrow. She’d already had the white picket fence shit and it  _ sucked _ . Yes, she loved her children, but it sucked. Annie was already good enough at keeping her head out of the clouds. Their relationship had a sell by date. She was aware of it, but she chose to ignore it.

* * *

“The kids are finally off to school.” Beth informed him as she stepped into the bedroom and removed her housecoat. “How are you doing?”

“Feel like shit, but better now that you’re back, mama.” Rio remarked, lifting his head to look at her. “How’re you?”

Beth shrugged, toeing off her house shoes as she moved to sit down on her side of the bed. “Mostly just tired.”

“You should sleep.” Rio smiled warmly at her, reaching out to brush his fingers over her arm. “Lay down, baby.”

“Adrenaline crash.” Beth stated as she sank down to the bed beside him, turning onto her side so she could face him. “I was scared to death when I saw you laying on the floor. My blood sounded like the ocean in my ears.”

“I still don’t know how I made it here.  _ Shit _ . I just knew I had to get back here.” He shook his head. “I dragged myself into the car and just drove.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Beth smiled at him and shifted closer to press a quick kiss to his lips. “ _ Sorry.”  _ She whispered, remembering his lips. 

“S’okay.” He reaches out to brush his fingers over her cheek. “I’m gonna need you and your ladies to pick up the slack for me. They good for that?”

Beth nodded her head. “I’ll talk to them later today. Whatever you need.” She turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand. “We’ll keep things going for you.” 

Rio brushed his thumb over her lips. “It’s time for the king to take a little break. The queen’s going to get her turn to rule the kingdom.”

Beth felt a shiver creep down her spine at his words. “Keys to the kingdom, huh?”

Rio sniffed and nodded his head. “And not just ‘cause I’m outta commission. It’s time baby. Show me what you’re made of.” 

“Right now I’m made of sleep.” Beth quipped with a smirk. “Catch me after I get a few more hours of sleep and maybe then I’ll be ready to be some boss bitch.” 

“That’s it baby.” He chuckled, wincing when it jostled his ribs. 

Beth shifted closer to him, close enough to feel the warmth of him beside her, but not close enough to hurt him. “Get some sleep too.” She whispered as she let her eyes droop closed. “It’ll help you get better.”  

“I will.” He promised, reaching out to curl his fingers around her hand and not letting go. 


End file.
